Sammen Igjen
by Valkyrie's Emblem
Summary: "Together Again". The Nordics for some reason agree to spend a week attempting to fix their relationship. Though old scars are unearthed, it may be the best decision they've made in spite of that... or maybe because of that. No Pairings and human names used.
1. Prologue

**So, this is kind of a continuation of **_**Der er Ingen Vej Fra Mørkels Land **_**and a side story to **_**Ég er Hér. **_**Like I said in **_**Ingen Vej, **_**it's kind of hard to believe that the Nordics are in any way really friends after everything that has happened. There are some exceptions- Lukas and Eiríkur are still the entertainingly dysfunctional brothers we know and love and Timo has no real grudge against anyone that's not a creepy communist man child. On the whole, though, they have some issues to sort out.**

**The time period is the early 1950s, post WWII.**

**The title is Norwegian Bokmål for "Together Again". **

**Some things I should state before starting:**

**\- Two nations are related if they share at least one parent. Mikkel and Berwald share Germania as a father. Lukas and Eiríkur share Ancient Scandinavia as a mother. (And no, they are not related. Germania and Scandinavia saw each other as siblings and never did anything like that. I do have an idea about who Lukas and Eiríkur's dad is, but that's not important right now.)**

**\- I use human names because I want to point out that while they are nations, they are still people with their own feelings and relationships.**

**\- Human names: Mikkel Køhler- Denmark; Lukas Bondevik- Norway; Eiríkur Steilsson- Iceland; Berwald Oxenstierna- Sweden; Timo Väinämöinen- Finland.**

**\- If you want to know more about Lukas and Eiríkur's relationship, go read ****Ég er Hér. **

**This will end up with Nine chapters- one prologue, seven chapters for the seven days they're spending together, and an epilogue. I have everything planned out, so hopefully this won't take too long to complete. **

**I apologize if there is some pointless Norwegian scattered around. I'm learning how to speak/read Norwegian (Bokmål). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, this would be canon. Since I am posting this on Fanfiction dot net, it obviously is not.**

* * *

**Sammen Igjen**

**Prologue**

Saying that this was awkward would be an understatement.

Mikkel stared at the nations that he used to consider his family, suddenly unable to say what he had rehearsed earlier in his head.

Timo was the only one that seemed happy to be there, having greeted all of the others with a smile upon coming in. Berwald was resolutely staring (well, more like glaring, but Mikkel couldn't tell if he actually was glaring or if it was just his regular expression) at the wall, not even looking at him or any of the others out of the corner of his eye. Lukas was staring into space, expressionless as usual. Eiríkur was messing with the sleeves of the brown jacket he had taken off, occasionally glancing at the Norwegian.

Finally, thankfully, Timo asked, "So, what did you want to tell us, Tanska?"

Seizing the opportunity, Mikkel said, "So, I doubt you guys want me to beat around the bush, so I'll just come out and say it: my boss suggested to me-" _It was actually the other way around- _"that we should form better relations between us-" _And by better I mean not trying to kill each other every time we see each other- _"and suggested that we spend a week together on vacation." _That one was actually his idea. I'm not that insane._

Well, it caught their attention at least.

"Hva?" Lukas asked, raising an eyebrow but otherwise not reacting.

"Really," Eiríkur deadpanned, though he at least rolled his eyes.

Berwald didn't react, though he was pretty sure that he _was _glaring at the wall now.

Timo, however, smiled. "That's a great idea! We should do that!" That got Berwald to stop attempting to intimidate the wall for a brief second and stare at the Finn before turning back to the wall.

"By the way, he said he was going to get in touch with your guy's bosses and I'm pretty sure they're going to go for it," Mikkel added, keeping a smile upon his face.

Someone sighed, but he couldn't tell who.

After a moment, Eiríkur asked, "So when are we going to do this?"

Mikkel shrugged. "A couple months, I suppose. Haven't worked out all of the details yet. I wanted to see what you guys thought."

"How about July?" Timo suggested. "Seems like a good time for a vacation."

"That fine with you guys?" Reluctantly, the other three nodded. The Dane smiled. "Great! So, where do you guys suggest we stay?" He held himself back from suggesting the Faroe Islands and Greenland, partly because they probably wouldn't take it well, and partly because they were still a bit annoyed at him. It had taken quite a bit of bribery to get Faroe to agree to let them meet here.

"Svalbard."

All of them looked at Lukas, who just looked back, the same bored expression on his face. "I have a cabin there that I believe can hold all of us. It is also isolated enough that we will most likely not have any unwanted visitors."

Surprisingly, Eiríkur was the first one to agree. "That's fine," the Icelander muttered. Berwald just nodded, agreeing with them, and Timo grinned as he also nodded.

Mikkel smiled, relieved that this was going so well. "That's fine! So, when in July would be the best time for you guys?"

After finally agreeing on the dates, the meeting broke up.

Berwald was out the door the second that it ended. Eiríkur scowled at the Swede's back, but didn't say anything as he followed Lukas out.

The moment that they walked out the door Mikkel sighed and plopped down in his chair. He had managed to get them to agree to his plan, but still… "He didn't even say anything," the Dane muttered.

"Probably because he didn't know what to say."

Mikkel swore and whirled around so fast that he was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. "Ti- Finland!" he yelled, seeing the Finn still standing in the room. "What are you still doing here? I thought that you left with-"

"I have some business in London after this, so I'm not leaving with Berwald this time, _Mikkel," _Timo said, emphasizing his human name. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, right. All of you hate me," he said, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment. Upon realizing that he's not alone, the Dane shot up and stared at the Finn, who just frowned.

"Why do you think we hate you?"

Mikkel scoffed. "Please. Ber- Sweden can't stand to stay in the same room with me. You can easily tell that Norway hates my company. And Ice takes too much after him and basically follows his lead."

"I don't think they hate you," Timo said, frowning. "Sure, you guys have had your differences, but I would be shocked if they actually hate you."

The Dane just rolled his eyes. "Just because you and Sweden haven't had any arguments-"

"We have, actually. Our countries almost went to war over Åland in 1920, for one. That's just one of the most recent examples."

"Really?"

"Kyllä. Besides, if they hated you, they wouldn't have agreed to this."

Mikkel sighed again. "Maybe," he muttered.

"I'll help you fix our relations, if you want," Timo offered, smiling. "Besides, I somehow think that it will be easier than you think."

"I hope that you're right," Mikkel muttered.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Tanska (Finnish)- Denmark**

**Hva (Norwegian)- What**

**Kyllä (Finnish)- Yes**

**(If this is not correct, please tell me and I will fix it.)**

**Notes:**

**Svalbard- An archipelago in the Arctic Ocean that's under the control of Norway. Pretty out of the way, like Lukas said, though people do live there. It also has the Global Seed Vault that has most every seed they can get their hands on.**

**Almost went to war over Åland- Yes, fellow Hetalia fans, Berwald and Timo's relationship isn't perfect! Shocking, I know. Sarcasm aside, in 1920, Sweden and Finland got into an argument about who got to control the Åland Islands. After intervention by The League of Nations (yes, they did have **_**some **_**success, just not a lot), Finland won, but the islands were declared a demilitarized zone.**

**So, a pretty crappy prologue, but I honestly don't think that I could make it any better. I promise that the rest will be a lot better.**

**Just so you know, this will probably mostly be focused on the three Scandinavian countries. Timo only really hates Russia and Eiríkur is really only mad at what they've done to Lukas. Meanwhile, we all know about Mikkel and Berwald's (lack of a) relationship, and Lukas has issues with both of them. All will be explained in the coming chapters.**

**Please review if you liked this/wish to correct me if I got something wrong.**


	2. Dag En

**I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I will NOT be doing Berwald's accent for the same reasons that Scotland doesn't get a Highlands accent when I write him: I do not have the money to replace my laptop when I inevitably throw it at the wall in frustration.**

**Also, the chapter titles (discounting the prologue and epilogue) are the Norwegian word for day and then the number. So this chapter's title translates to "day one", for example. Why am I doing this? I felt like it.**

* * *

**Dag En**

Eiríkur sighed as he teleported himself to his brother's cabin in Svalbard. He really didn't want to do this, and had actually given thought to just staying home. Unfortunately, Lukas would come drag him to this thing if he tried that.

He wasn't mad at anything they had done to _him. _It was what has happened to his brother that he was mad about, and the other two Scandinavians wouldn't have a single clue what they've done and Lukas wouldn't ever let it show and _something _would happen that would hurt his brother.

Forcing those thoughts from his mind, the Icelander walked up to the cabin and threw open the door. Immediately, he was greeted by his older brother. "Eiríkur," Lukas said, giving a small smile in greeting.

Eiríkur also smiled a bit. "Halló, Lukas," he said, shrugging off his coat. "So, I guess that since you actually smiled, none of the others have come yet."

"Nei, they have not. Their boat should not arrive until later today."

"_Their _boat?" the Icelander asked. "You seriously put the personifications of _Denmark _and _Sweden, _two countries that pretty much _hate _each other, on the same boat?"

"I was not going to teleport them here," Lukas said, rolling his eyes. "Besides Timo is with them and he should keep them from killing each other."

"Not very reassuring."

"It is far too late to change that." On that note, the Norwegian walked off, saying, "By the way, one of the rooms is not in any shape to sleep in."

Not really liking where this is going, Eiríkur asked, "And that means…?"

"The two of us have to share since there are only three rooms fit for habitation."

The younger nation groaned. "Can't Mikkel just sleep on the couch?" he asked without any real hope that his brother would agree to that.

Lukas turned back to his brother. "I would like the alcohol to last more than one night," he said dryly. "I am already going to lose some money due to the Olympics and will not pay for more beer."

"You're losing money because you're hosting the Olympics in Oslo?" Eiríkur asked, alarmed.

"Not quite," Lukas said. "I am just not getting a pay raise anytime soon due to both this and a number of other factors."

_He could just say it's because of the war, _the Icelander thought, grimacing a bit. Honestly, he felt a bit guilty that he had actually kind of _prospered _from that horrible war even though he had been told numerous times that it was better that than the alternative.

Remembering what they were talking about, he sighed and said, "Fine, whatever."

His older brother gave a small smile before leading him to the room they would be sharing.

* * *

Lukas fought the urge to sigh.

The other Nordics' boat would be arriving soon, and he still didn't know if this would actually be the best idea.

He wished more than anything that they would be able to reconcile their differences; that they would be able to go back to being a family, like they had been before the Kalmar Union.

He just didn't know if it was still possible, or even if _he_ could get past everything that had happened, no matter how much he tried.

The Norwegian was startled out of his thoughts when he heard someone knock at the door. Frowning when he realized that he hadn't heard anyone come up and that he needed to update the wards, he got up and yelled to his brother in Icelandic, "Eiríkur, I believe the others are here."

He heard a muffled "I don't care" come from their room and rolled his eyes.

"Living room, _now_, lillebror."

Eiríkur groaned and stomped into the living room, glaring at his brother as he plopped down on the couch. "Happy now, _dear big brother?"_

"Very, especially since you called me big brother." Before the Icelander could say anything back, Lukas somewhat reluctantly opened the door to find the other three Nordics standing there as he had expected.

"Nor-Nor!" Mikkel said, attempting wrap the Norwegian in a hug that he easily sidestepped.

"Do not touch me, and do not _ever _call me that again," Lukas said, glaring at the Dane for a moment before turning to the other three. "God dag, og velkommen til Svalbard," he said, slipping into his native language for a moment.

"Hello, Lukas!" Timo said, grinning. "It's great to see you again!"

He saw Berwald nod in greeting out of the corner of his eyes, but didn't turn to face him. Seeing him reminded him too much of the invasion, of realizing what direction some of those soldiers had come from…

Lukas banished the thoughts from his mind before leading them into the living room where Eiríkur was waiting. Immediately after setting eyes on him, Mikkel shouted "Icy!" and wrapped him in a hug that the younger nation wasn't able to escape.

"Don't call me that!" Eiríkur protested as he tried to break free from the hug. "And stop hugging me already!"

Was it his imagination, or did Lukas see a bit of hurt on the Dane's face before he smiled?

Either way, Mikkel said, "Aw, you're turning into a mini Norgie! Of course, that may not necessarily be a good thing…"

Apparently attempting to stop a fight from breaking out, Timo stepped forward and said, "It's great to see you Eiríkur! How have you been?"

"Fine," Eiríkur said, nodding in greeting and also resolutely avoiding looking at Berwald. "You?"

"I've been great!" the Finn said, smiling.

At this point, Lukas butted into the conversation. "Before I forget, I need to set down a few rules." Realizing that he had caught their attention, he continued, "First, if you go out, take a gun with you. There is a bit of a polar bear problem, and it would be unfortunate if you were mauled by one of them."

"A-are you serious?" Mikkel asked, eyes widening.

"Dead," he answered, mentally rolling his eyes as he thought, _He is still as wary of wild animals as ever, apparently. _Out loud, he said, "Second, if you break anything, you are finding a way to exchange your money for my currency and repaying me. Third, I am not buying any more alcohol, so if it is all gone, I will not get more. Neither will Eiríkur, so do not even bother attempting to bribe him. And fourth, there is a cooking schedule on the wall of the kitchen. It will not be changed, so do not even try."

He saw the three newcomers nod, though Mikkel had sighed at the third rule.

That done, Lukas also said, "One more thing: there are only two extra rooms. Two of you will have to share unless one of you wishes to sleep on the couch."

For the first time, Berwald spoke. "I'll share with my wife," he said, gesturing to Timo, who turned bright red in embarrassment.

"I'm not a girl!" he protested. The other four ignored him and Lukas nodded to show that that was acceptable.

That taken care of, the other three left to put their bags in their rooms while the Norwegian sat next to his brother and asked, speaking in Icelandic so the others wouldn't understand, "Did you hide the alcohol like I asked?"

"Can you start calling it beer or something other than alcohol?" Eiríkur asked, but did sigh and say, "Do you think that I'm an idiot? I don't want to deal with a drunken Dane."

"No one does," Lukas stated. He sighed and muttered, "I hope this does not turn out badly…"

Eiríkur didn't respond, though from the expression on his face, he could tell that he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Dinner that night was awkward. While he, Eiríkur, and Berwald would not have spoken much if it had been a normal meal, the tension in the air refused to disperse, even with Timo and Mikkel attempting to engage them all in a conversation.

Lukas honestly hadn't expected how hostile he felt towards the Swede and the Dane. While he knew that he still had issues with them, he was not prepared for the animosity he felt towards the two nations, especially Berwald.

He mentally sighed; he seemed to have been doing that quite a bit since they had arrived. He wanted to repair their relationship, he truly did, but he still seemed to have lied to Eiríkur when he said that he was willing to give Berwald the benefit of the doubt about what had occurred a decade ago.

Eventually, they finished their dinners one by one. Berwald was the first to get up, declaring that he was going to turn in. Eiríkur quickly followed him, probably to use the bathroom before someone else. After a minute, Lukas also got up, though he didn't say anything.

He went into his room and changed before closing the curtains and climbing into bed, leaving the light on for his brother when he came in, which he did a couple of minute later.

Surprisingly, Eiríkur pulled his older brother into a hug and curled up next to him without saying anything. After a moment, Lukas returned the favor, taking comfort that he would at least have one person he had a functional relationship with.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two remaining nations stayed at the table, not moving or saying anything until they heard Eiríkur leave the bathroom and close the door to the room he was sharing with Lukas.

That taken care of, Mikkel sighed and slumped down in his chair. "This isn't going to work…" he said quietly, not wanting to alert the other three to their conversation.

"Don't say that! We still have six days together," Timo pointed out.

"Yeah, six days of this, after the two of us avoided each other the entire trip over," the Dane said, his inner cynic rearing its head as he gestured in the general direction of the rooms.

"I have an idea for tomorrow, and if we try hard enough, we can get them to agree to it."

"What is it?"

"It's a drinking game I used to play with Estonia and the other two Baltics all of the time…"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Halló (Icelandic)- hello (By the way, I saw somewhere that the word for "hi" is "hæ" and not "hei" like I had thought. Can anyone that actually knows Icelandic confirm this?)**

**Nei- No in both Icelandic (sounds like "nay") and Norwegian (sounds like "nigh" or "nein" without the last n)**

**Lillebror (Norwegian)- little brother**

**God dag, og velkommen til Svalbard- Hello (literally "good day"), and welcome to Svalbard**

**Notes:**

**Eiríkur can use magic- Yes, he can. He's not quite as good at it as his brother, but he's still about 50 times better than England.**

**The Olympics- Oslo hosted to 1952 Winter Olympics. By the way, while I believe that the last host city that didn't go bankrupt was Lake Placid in 1980, keep in mind that it happened about 7 years after WWII and Norway had been occupied for five years.**

**Iceland prospered from the war- Let's just say that I think they actually got an economy at that point. (Okay, I'm exaggerating a bit, but still.) Anyway, the British and later American occupation during the war brought a lot of new jobs, and they actually got more aid from the Marshall Plan after it ended than any other country. So, yeah, they're the only country (minus the US and possibly Canada) involved that didn't end the war in a worse state than they started out in.**

**Polar Bears- There are apparently a lot of them in Svalbard, to the point where there is a law saying that you **_**need**_** to carry a gun with you if you go out. **

**Mikkel does not like nature- Yes, I have been reading Scandinavia and the World. Why do you ask? Anyway, after seeing that Denmark doesn't really have much wildlife, this made sense. Note that this does not reply to anything involving the ocean/other bodies of water.**

**Anything that didn't make it in the notes will be explained in the next couple of chapters. Also, the game Timo suggested is **_**not **_**Truth or Dare. Just getting that out of the way.**

**Anyway, I really didn't expect this many people to like this. It's just… wow. Thank you!**


	3. Dag To

**Dag To**

Berwald still didn't know how he felt about all of this, even after he had been convinced (more like forced) to do this about three and a half months ago. And then he had been stuck on a boat with his brother for a couple weeks, though he hadn't seen much of him. He'd probably been freaking the crew by drinking all of the beer and barely getting drunk.

…Okay, the Swede had been helping with that a bit. He was part of the Germanic family; he was pretty much required to enjoy beer if he didn't want to be disowned by the rest of his family.

Seriously, they had gotten together a few centuries ago and established that, mainly to prevent Gilbert from attempting to disown Roderich during one of their wars.

Anyway, the fact remained that he was still indecisive about how to feel about this, which wasn't too surprising. He couldn't remember the amount of times he hadn't eaten dinner because he couldn't decide what he wanted to eat.

On one hand, he really wanted to get over the fact that he had pretty much ruined his relationship with his brother by leaving the way he did. While Mikkel honestly didn't help matters, that entire confrontation could have gone a million times better.

On the other… he couldn't help but be skeptical that they would be able to even somewhat go back to the way things were before. Too much had happened, and so many regrettable things had happened between them that he would be shocked if this worked. It was cynical of him, but it was hard for someone to live as long as they had and be an optimist.

There was also the fact that he didn't even know exactly what everyone's problems with him were. He knew Mikkel's, of course, but not Lukas or Eiríkur's. He had spent most of the day attempting to figure out what their problems were but hadn't had any luck.

At least Timo didn't have much of a problem with him. Unfortunately, the Finn would urge him to speak with the two and ask them what their problem was, and he was _not _good at that. And that advice would only come if he could find the words to tell him in the first place.

Berwald sighed, leaning against the wall of the shed and continuing to stare at the wall. Apparently Lukas was a bit more paranoid than he had thought. The Norwegian seemed to be using this place for weapons storage. He could see numerous swords, maces, spears, and shields lining the walls and crowding some of the tables and mixing with many different kinds of guns, boxes of ammunition stacked on top of each other, each labeled in what he believed was an old written form of Norwegian. He idly wondered why Lukas was using an old version of his language, but realized that he would probably never be able to understand anything that he did.

Now that he thought about it, he realized that he knew even less about Lukas now than he did Mikkel.

The Swede's frown deepened as he processed that. Though the nation had been living in his house for almost a century, his interactions with him were mostly of the Norwegian forcing him out of the house and actually _functioning _after Finland had fallen under Russian control. While he was grateful to Lukas for that, he now realized that they had never actually had a conversation. The closest they had had that had anything to do with him was that final, chilling one the day Norway had declared independence.

"_Tell your boss that if he goes to war against me and wins, he should not expect to see me again."_

Even almost fifty years after that conversation, he still couldn't figure out what Lukas had meant by that. Did he mean that he would go into hiding and live like a human for as long as needed? Or did he mean something more drastic, like actually destroying his body and killing himself?

He kept trying to convince himself that Lukas wouldn't do _that, _that he would stay around for Eiríkur, but he couldn't keep that horrible thought out of his mind.

Forcing his mind from the subject, Berwald unfortunately started thinking about his brother.

Like he had thought before, part of the problem _was _him. Other than a few times where they had been forced to attend a Germanic family reunion (and even then they had done their best not to really interact), the first time he had had a decent conversation with him was in 1943, and that hadn't been a happy encounter.

He really wished that he could at least reach out to Mikkel and see if he even wanted to attempt to act like brothers again, but he knew that he would only make it worse.

Not for the first or last time, he cursed how he could never find the right words to speak.

"Um… Berwald?"

The Swede's head shot up upon hearing his voice, seeing Timo standing in front of him, looking a bit nervous. "Is everything okay?" the Finn asked, a bit nervous. "You don't have to tell me, but you were just looking kind of mad and-"

"Ja, allt är okej," he answered, not wanting to worry him.

It wasn't until Timo frowned that he realized that he had answered in his native tongue. He internally cursed, knowing that the Finn knew something was wrong now. Unless he wasn't paying any real attention or was concerned about something, he tried to answer in whichever language the speaker had spoken in if he knew it.

Sighing, he muttered, "Was just thinking," to hopefully deflect any of his suspicions before standing up and looking down at the smaller nation. "Need anything?"

Timo didn't look convinced, but thankfully dropped it. "Yeah, come on! We're going to play a game that I picked!" he answered, grabbing the Swede's hand and dragging him back to the house.

Berwald was appropriately wary of this 'game', knowing how odd Timo's choices could get.

* * *

A few minutes after he had sat down in an armchair in the main room, Lukas and Eiríkur came in, hands full of beer bottles that they placed on the table before the Norwegian pushed Mikkel off of the couch and sat down, the Icelander sitting next to him.

Berwald frowned, looking at the Dane. For a moment, he thought that he had seen his brother look completely depressed, but the next second he was grinning, saying, "Beer! Finally!"

Mikkel tried to reach for one, but Timo surprisingly smacked his arm, saying, "No, I have to explain the game first!"

After making sure that none of them would reach for a bottle, the Finn continued, "Have you guys ever heard about the game 'Never Have I Ever'?"

Blank looks from the rest of the Nordics. Timo frowned. "Seriously? I would've thought it'd be a popular game…

"Anyway, it's very simple. Basically, one person says something that they have never done and if you have done it, you have to take a sip of your drink. For example, if I say, 'Never have I ever worn pink', you would have to take a sip if you had. Everybody understand the rules?"

They all nodded, though Mikkel asked, "So, can we only drink when we've done it, or can we drink the entire time?"

Berwald facepalmed, an action mirrored by Lukas. Eiríkur rolled his eyes. Timo just ignored him.

"I'll go first!" the Finn grinned. "Um… Never have I ever been a Viking!"

"That's not fair!" Mikkel protested, though he did take a sip without waiting for a response, probably because he wanted beer.

"Does it count if I was dragged around with them?" Eiríkur asked.

"Nei," Lukas said, taking his own sip of beer. "I believe that he meant going out on raids, which I forced you to stay on the ship for."

"Eiríkur, you're next," Timo said, gesturing to the Icelander, who frowned in thought.

"Umm… Never had I ever cross dressed and gotten married to a Jotun."

Berwald and Mikkel immediately turned his head to Lukas. "You told him?!" the Swede spat out.

He thought that he could see a small smirk on the Norwegian's face. "I did not tell him. He was there."

"HVAD?!"

"Vad."

Before anything else could happen, Timo cut in, saying, "Um… just drink… okay?" After watching the both of them reluctantly take sips, he continued, "Lukas, your turn."

"Never have I ever been forced to go to a Germanic family reunion," the Norwegian said.

Berwald frowned as he took a sip. That seemed a little low for the quiet nation…

"Mikkel?"

"Never have I ever learned to speak a weird language that's not a Germanic or Romance one."

All four of them rolled their eyes at that.

"Berwald?"

"Never have I ever… been to Africa."

Surprisingly, Lukas took a sip of his beer. When the rest of them looked at him oddly, he said, "It is a long story. I do not wish to explain it."

Deciding not to press him, the game continued.

As it continued on, Berwald noticed that Mikkel was seemingly getting more and more drunk. He knew for a fact that the Dane shouldn't even be _tipsy _yet; he hadn't even drunk more than a bottle and a half yet. So why was he acting like this?

"Yeah, Gil looked _really _good in a dress," he said, rambling. "Seriously, if he hadn't been my brother, I'd have hit on him."

Not having paid any attention since the Dane had started to ramble, Berwald couldn't figure out what that had to do with "Never have I ever had an annoying sibling". Sure Gilbert was the oldest Germanic, but that didn't explain it. And depending on the day Roderich or Czechia could be more annoying.

The others wouldn't have been able to tell him, either. Timo was sitting in his chair, watching Mikkel with a disturbed look on his face as he recounted one of the reunions that he really didn't want to remember, and Lukas and Eiríkur were having a quiet conversation in Icelandic.

"You know, I kind of miss having everybody around," Mikkel said, confusing Berwald even more. "Any of you guys miss those days? You know, when we were all together in a union before everything fell apart."

Berwald was about to protest, but someone beat him to it.

"_Nei."_

They stared at Lukas, shocked at the sheer vehemence he had put into that word. He was glaring at the two of them, indigo eyes filled with enough hate and rage to make them want to run screaming from the room.

"You two may be able to look back on those days without much problem," he said slowly and deliberately, "but that does not mean we all can. And no, _Danmark, _I do _not _want to go back to that time. _Jeg skal dø før det."_

On that chilling note, he got up and was in his room before they could even fully process what he had said.

What caught Berwald's eyes was Eiríkur. The young nation was the first to realize what the Norwegian had said and the sheer despair that filled his face made the Swede want to cry. "STÓRI BRÓÐIR!" The Icelander yelled, running to the room they were sharing and forcing the door open and slamming it behind him.

Meanwhile, the other three continued to just sit there, realizing that they had crossed a line they had never realized existed.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ja, allt är okej (Swedish) – Yes, everything is okay**

**Hvad (Danish) - what**

**Vad (Swedish) – what**

**Danmark (All Scandinavian languages) – Denmark**

**Jeg skal dø før det (Norwegian) – I will die before that**

**Stóri Bróðir ****(Icelandic) – Big brother**

**Notes:**

**The Germanic Family- Consists of Prussia (Gilbert), Denmark, Switzerland, Sweden, Bohemia/Czechoslovakia/The Czech Republic, Austria (Roderich), and Germany. There were more, but they're not still around.**

**Lukas lived in Berwald's house for about a century- Norway was in a union with Sweden from 1814 to 1905.**

**Destroying his body- A headcanon of mine. Other than fading away with their county, there is one way for a nation to die: somehow destroying his/her body beyond the point of return, like through a fire or something similar. Most nations would stop long before doing something as drastic as that, and the few that have tried (that they know of…) were stopped and snapped out of it.**

**Decent conversation in 1943- In 1943, during WWII, Denmark managed to evacuate 99 percent of their Jewish population to Sweden. In my headcanon, Mikkel met with Berwald and convinced him to get his boss to agree to this, and it was also the point that he started to realize that he might be able to fix their relationship.**

**Never Have I Ever- The rules are basically the same as I wrote, but some people will choose to have a certain number of shot glasses and have the first person to drink all of them lose. It can also be played without alcohol, which is how I know about it.**

**Vikings- No, Timo was never one of those. Stop making him one in fanfic, people. **

**Yeah, this chapter did not end on a good note.**

**You know, it has occurred to me that Lukas has kind of been drawing focus. Part of this is because I realized while planning this that he has a lot of issues that none of the others (except Eiríkur, but even he doesn't realize how bad they are) have a clue about. And the other part is that I have just written it this way for some reason.**


	4. Dag Tre

**Dag Tre**

Lukas would fully admit that he overreacted.

In his defense, he had been repressing all of his anger and frustration since the mid fourteenth century. It all had to come out at _some _point.

He just wished that it hadn't been like this.

He buried his head in his knees, glad that he was alone in his wilderness, where no one to see him break down. He shouldn't have gotten mad at what Mikkel had said; he had seemed to be drunk at the time, after all. But unlike every other time something like that had come up, he couldn't keep his feelings bottled inside.

He had been under the control of a foreign country for over _five hundred years. _Even if someone was just joking about forming a union with him, he couldn't find it funny. The sheer idea that they could look back on those days and want to go _back _to them…

Even during the war, even with the fact that no one recognized Germany's invasion of his land and his government had been evacuated to the United Kingdom, it still had been almost more than he could handle, especially with the fact that the thousands of soldiers stationed there discouraged any real attempt to free his land.

And Sweden had let them go through their country to conquer it.

Lukas didn't know if Berwald condoned it or not- and honestly, he didn't _want _to know- but that still didn't change the fact that he didn't stop it, and let his land fall under another's control _again. _

He honestly hated the very idea of a union after everything. Intellectually, he knew that it could sometimes not be that bad, but he would never be able to convince himself of that fact.

He sighed. He knew that Eiríkur would be worried about him- and honestly, that was the worst part of his outburst to him- but he couldn't deal with seeing the other two Scandinavians today. He just couldn't.

* * *

Mikkel hesitated and glanced over to make sure that Berwald was still next to him before knocking on the door to Lukas and Eiríkur's room.

Neither of them had come out of there the entire morning, even though it had been Eiríkur's turn to cook. Sure, they had found some sandwich stuff and had had that, but that wasn't important.

What was important was Lukas' completely out of character reaction to a comment the Dane had made during the game the night before. He admitted that he shouldn't have said anything, but he just wanted to know if they even _wanted _to make this work, and he had no reason to even think that the Norwegian would act that way.

Surprisingly, it was Berwald that suggested that they go and talk to Lukas. Mikkel had been shocked by two things: One, Berwald, who may be the god of the inability to talk to people, suggesting that to begin with, and Two, the fact he had _willingly talked to him. _ Whichever way this would end, he was glad for that, at least.

No one answered the door, so he knocked again. They heard someone mutter something before the door opened, revealing Eiríkur, who scowled and said, "Oh, it's _you _two," before attempting to slam the door in their faces.

Luckily, Berwald managed to reach a hand out in time. "We just want to talk to L-Norway," Mikkel said once it became apparent that the Swede wouldn't say anything.

"Well, he's not here, and I doubt he'd want to talk to you two _fífl_ if he was," the Icelander spat, attempting to force the door closed.

"Where is he?" Berwald asked.

"Far away from you two tyrants."

"Why are you calling us tyrants?" Mikkel asked, shocked. He knew that the Icelander could be aggressive sometimes, but this…

Eiríkur stopped trying to close the door in favor of glaring at the two nations. "Oh, really? You have _no _idea why?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice. "Think about that heimskulegur question you asked yesterday and maybe your microscopic brains can figure it out."

"You mean that question I asked about the early days of the Kalmar Union?" the Dane asked, frowning. "I agree I shouldn't have said that, but that still doesn't explain why he overreacted over something that doesn't really matter."

"It does not really matter?" the Icelander hissed. "You call _fimm hundruð ár _'something that doesn't really matter?"

"What do you-"

"Oh, you two do not know? You cannot even guess what I mean?"

Mikkel shared a nervous glance with Berwald. Eiríkur being this mad was _not _a good sign. He had a habit of blowing stuff up if he got angry enough.

Seemingly not noticing that, he continued on. "What I mean is how you subjugated Norway for all of those centuries. Do not even bother to deny it. Danmörk, you didn't even raise a finger when your boss tried to force my brother's people to be Danish, even knowing there is a possibility that it could have _killed bróður minn _if it had succeeded. You abolished his written language and attempted to force them to speak in Danish. It is no wonder that he seems to prefer Nynorsk a little bit- it is not as close to your bölvaðir tungumál.

"And then you just handed him over as _a term in a treaty. _And Svíþjóð, you could not leave them alone. Nei, you just_ had_ to declare war on them when they made the treaty invalid by declaring their independence. You could not leave them alone or even try to convince your boss to because you were busy moping over losing your _'dýrmætur konu'. _And then, finally, when they abolished that union with you, you came close to declaring war _aftur._

"And if that was not enough, you could not even bring yourself to help _nágranni þinn_ when the Germans decided to invade. In fact, you let them walk all over you to get to him. You must be so proud of yourself for that.

"If you want to talk to him, I have one last thing to say to you two: _Ég fyrirlít þig."_

On that note, Eiríkur slammed the door in their shocked faces.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there, just staring at the door with shocked and remorseful expressions on their faces. Finally, Mikkel slumped down against the wall and said brokenly, "Min Gud, hvad har jeg gjort?"

Berwald didn't say anything, but his eyes showed he was thinking the exact same thing.

"How could we not have known?" the Dane continued, burying his face in his hands.

The Swede shook his head. "Why didn't I do anything?" he muttered. "I could've…"

Mikkel gave a humorless laugh. "At least you didn't try to kill him. You let them be recognized as their own country."

"Not what I'm referring to."

"Then what are you?"

"That horrible war that I did nothing in."

"You helped save my people," Mikkel said, looking at his brother. "You kept them from getting murdered, and the ones that weren't evacuated were my fault."

"Not about that."

They stayed silent for a while. Finally, Berwald said, "When do you think he'll be back?"

Mikkel shrugged. "Who knows when he will be? We don't seem to know him at all anymore."

"Can try to know him… and can try to be a family again…"

The Dane stared at his brother, who looked right back at him. Had he really heard him say that? His eyes said yes. He took a shaky breath. "Sve… Berwald," he said, forcing himself to say his brother's human name to him for the first time in centuries, "we… really should fix things with him first… but after that… can we talk about everything?"

Berwald nodded. "Skulle vilja det," he muttered.

Mikkel broke out into a smile and could barely restrain himself from tackling him in a hug.

* * *

**Icelandic Translations:**

**Fífl- idiots**

**Heimskulegur- idiotic**

**Fimm hundruð ár- five hundred years**

**Bróður minn- My brother**

**Bölvaðir tungumál- cursed language**

**Dýrmætur konu- precious wife**

**Aftur- again**

**Nágranni þinn- your neighbor**

**Ég fyrirlít þig- I despise you**

**(Why did I have to come up with that headcanon of Eiríkur sprouting random Icelandic words when he's mad enough? Seriously, why?)**

* * *

**Other Translations:**

**Min Gud, hvad har jeg gjort? ****(Danish)- My God, what have I done?**

**Skulle vilja det (Swedish)- Would like that**

**Notes:**

**Short version of what Eiríkur was ranting about:**

**After the Kalmar Union fell apart, Norway was forced to stay under Danish rule. About ten years or so after that, the Danish rulers banned their written language, forcing all documents to be written in Danish, and declared Norway to be a provenance of Denmark.**

**During the Napoleonic Wars, Denmark made the mistake of siding with France. (You can't really blame them though. England apparently burned down Copenhagen for some reason I can't remember.) During the Treaty of Kiel, they were forced to give up Norway to Sweden. Norway attempted to declare independence and basically rendered the treaty moot, since Denmark couldn't give up something they didn't have. (They actually supported their independence, but that's a whole other can of worms I don't want to get into.) They failed and were forced into a union. **

**During WWII, the Germans invaded Norway and Sweden let some troops go through their land in return for continued neutrality. The Norwegian's weren't and probably still aren't happy about that.**

**That's the short version. Go look up this stuff on the internet if you want to know more.**

**If you have anything else to ask, just pm me or ask me in a review. **


	5. Dag Fire

**Dag Fire**

It wasn't until early the next morning that Lukas teleported himself back into his room.

He had been out the entire day, thinking about everything and killing any unfortunate polar bears that got too near him, and had reached the conclusion that he should at least talk to the other two Scandinavians before anything else.

He tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake his brother, but failed. "Bróðir?" Eiríkur muttered sleepily, sitting up.

"Eiríkur, I did not mean to wake you."

"Where were you yesterday?" the Icelander asked, fully waking up.

"Out," Lukas said, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Out where?"

"I stayed on this island, do not worry. Besides, I told you that I was going out."

Eiríkur looked down at the blanket. "I was still worried," he muttered. "What if you got mauled by a bear or something?"

Lukas smiled and hugged his younger brother. "I would take far more than a polar bear to harm me, lillebror," he assured him. "I was a Viking, remember?"

The younger nation rolled his eyes, and then hesitated as if he had something to say, causing the Norwegian to pull back and frown. "Eiríkur, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Umm… I may have gone off on the two Germanic Nordics…" he said in a small voice.

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"The fact that they had no idea what they've done to you…"

"Why did you do that?"

"You were not going to do it," Eiríkur defended. "Please. It's obvious that all of this has affected you badly."

"It is that obvious?"

"…Well, no, not too obvious, but they should've realized something was up. You need to learn to not hold everything in."

"I do not hold everything in. I have ranted to you several times."

"Lukas, your idea of 'ranting' is different from the rest of the world's."

"I still do, however."

They stayed silent for a few moments before Lukas once again broke the silence. "Did you hear their reaction?" he asked, knowing that if they didn't care he would give up on ever attempting to fix their relationship, no matter how much he personally wanted to.

"Not really," Eiríkur admitted. "I was too busy trying to keep from blowing up this house to really pay attention, sorry. But from what I did overhear, it didn't sound like they were gloating about it."

Lukas nodded, relieved. He really wanted to get past everything that had happened for _everyone's _sake, but knew that there were some things he would never be able to overlook or get over.

Someone knocked on the door, causing the two of them to stare at it. "Do you think it's…?" Lukas asked, trailing off before saying their names.

Eiríkur nodded, biting his lip. "Are you going to talk to them?" he asked.

"…Ja," the Norwegian said. "Nothing will change if I don't."

He walked over to the door, taking a breath and schooling his expression into an emotionless mask before opening it. As he had thought, the other two Scandinavian personifications were behind it.

"Umm… Norge… Can we talk?" Mikkel asked, looking nervous, a quick glance at Berwald showing that he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Lukas led them outside, not stopping until they were a few minutes away from the house. That done, he turned to stare at the two but not saying a word. They were the ones that wanted to talk. He would not help them along.

The two of them looked at each other, Mikkel biting his lip and Berwald seemingly attempting to goad him into doing something.

After a few minutes, Lukas finally said, fed up at their silence, "Speak or I am leaving."

They glanced at him for a moment before finally saying in unison, "Jeg beklager… for alt."

The Norwegian was shocked. Out of everything they could have said, he hadn't expected them to actually _apologize_… "Hva?" he asked, not sure that he had heard them correctly.

"Um… Icy kind of went off on us yesterday…" Mikkel said, looking down.

"He called us out on everything," Berwald muttered.

Lukas didn't say anything- what _could_ he say?- but had to turn around and close his eyes to keep them from seeing his expression. After a minute, he finally found something to say. "Do you even know what you are apologizing for?" he whispered.

"Yes," Berwald said. He made a small sound like he wanted to say more, but thought better of it.

Before he said anything in return, Lukas whispered a spell, lips barely moving and certainly not speaking loud enough to let them hear. "How am I supposed to know that you do? That you are even sorry?"

"You can't," Mikkel whispered. "But we are sorry. It won't change anything, but we are."

The Norwegian sighed. The truth spell he had cast confirmed that what they were saying was what they really thought, but he still didn't know if he wanted to accept it. "Five hundred years," he said, not turning around. "It has been over five hundred years and you have never once asked me what I felt about anything,"

He heard them shift behind him, but neither said a word in defense. Continuing, he said, "I have had to deal with your pathetic fights, never once getting a say in what I wanted. I have had to deal with my people being repressed and thought only as simple farmers because of you. Do you even realize how much that affected me?

"Denmark, you gave my land up as if I was a possession. You supported my fight for independence not because you truly wanted to, but because you did not want Sweden to gain control. And Sweden, you are not innocent either. While I realize that you were mourning the fact that Timo was gone, you did nothing to stop your boss from deciding to fight against me and force me to accept a union. And you decided to ban me from seeing Eiríkur for as long as it lasted, which was one of the cruelest things that you could ever have done to me.

"And finally, you let the Germans go through your land to invade mine during that war. I know that it was most likely the best decision for your people and you did take care of mine that fled to your lands, but I do not know if I can ever truly forgive you for that, especially after what they did to Finnmark.

"I would be lying if I said that I am over all of this. One day, hopefully I will be, but I do not see it happening in the near future."

Lukas sighed, feeling a weight come off of his shoulders. It didn't heal the deep scars- both physical and mental- that he had from those events, but it did give him a sense of peace to finally have told them how he felt about everything that had happened.

No one spoke for a long while, Lukas not having anything else to say and the other two not knowing how to respond. Finally, Berwald asked, "What happened to Finnmark?"

Lukas tensed noticeably. "I do not want to talk about it."

"Please… I need to know…"

Shocked at the emotion in the Swede's voice, the Norwegian turned around, seeing the sheer guilt etched upon his face. He debated on whether or not he should tell them, but realized that they would just think it worse than it actually was if he didn't.

Taking a deep breath, he shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on the ground, and carefully pulled his sleeve off his left shoulder, stepping forward a bit so they could see it clearly.

Horrified expressions crossed their faces. "They burned it?" Mikkel whispered, not wanting to believe it but unable to find another explanation for the burn scar that covered his entire shoulder.

"Yes," Lukas said, closing his eyes and letting his sleeve fall back to its original position. "They chose to force everyone south in 1944 and scorch the entire earth in fear of a Russian advance that did not actually happen. I was unconscious for a week and delirious for the first three days according to Eiríkur."

He was going to say more, but he was suddenly grabbed by Berwald, who clutched onto him while he cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the Swede repeated over and over, barely intelligible due to the tears.

Before he could get out of it, Mikkel joined in, also crying, leaving him trapped in the group hug. He just stood there, fighting off the tears that also fought to arise, touched more than he would ever be able to express by their reaction.

They stayed motionless for however long as it took for the two to stop crying, though they didn't release him. Lukas said softly, "Stop beating yourselves up over everything. It will not help nor fix anything." Sensing that they seemed hesitant, he added, "We can attempt to start fresh and try to leave everything in the past, though I will be the first to admit that it will be difficult."

"I'd like that," Mikkel whispered.

"Would also," Berwald muttered, agreeing with his brother.

Lukas smiled. It was small and barely noticeable to anyone that didn't know him well, but it did comfort the other two Scandinavians, who gave weak smiles in return, all three of them vowing to make this work between them.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Bróðir (Icelandic) – Brother**

**Ja- Yes in every Germanic language but English and Icelandic (and even then it's 'Já' and pronounced basically the same as far as I can tell)**

**Jeg beklager… for alt (Norwegian) – I am sorry… for everything (Note that this may not be correct; the course I'm taking online has for some reason not gotten to apologies yet)**

**By the way, the chapter title isn't pronounced the way you think. Four in Norwegian is pronounced something like 'Fee er', not the word fire.**

**This would be the part where I explain what Lukas meant, but I covered the basics last chapter and will get into the whole Finnmark thing in two or three chapters in **_**Ég Er Hér **_**and don't want ****to explain it here when I already gave the basics.**

**95Jezzica: Thanks for correcting me about the Swedish. Like I've said, I'm learning Norwegian and have no real way of verifying any other languages. And I know about Sweden during the war, but keep in mind that Eiríkur was the one ranting and he doesn't know about everything, and Lukas' problem was mentioned in this chapter.**


	6. Dag Fem

**Dag Fem**

Eiríkur was used to his older brother doing some weird things. For example, he once held court with an entire tribe of Trolls, who for some reason took his word for everything. (Probably because they knew he'd evict them from his lands at best and kill them at worse, but still.)

This was new, however.

He had walked out of his room planning to grab a cup of coffee and had stopped short upon seeing Lukas sitting on the floor at the entrance of the main room, staring at Mikkel and Berwald, who were sitting on the couch and resolutely not looking at each other.

He opened his mouth to say anything but was stopped by the Norwegian raising a hand to silence him. Confused, he closed his mouth and decided that he didn't want to know.

Before Eiríkur could just go back to bed and come back later, Berwald and Mikkel apparently heard something outside and, after glancing at each other with confused looks, got up and went out the backdoor to investigate.

Immediately after they stepped outside, Lukas quickly stood up and sped to the door, closing it behind them and casting a spell to keep it shut. "What the- Lukas!" Mikkel screamed, slamming his hands on the locked door.

"Open the door," Berwald commanded, sounding downright murderous.

"Nei," Lukas denied, crossing his arms and deadpanning a look at the door. "Sort out your issues. If you do that, I will let you in. Until then, have fun outside."

Ignoring the profanities the two were screaming, Lukas walked into the kitchen. After mentally adding the new Swedish cuss words to his collection, Eiríkur followed him and found his brother making himself another cup of coffee.

Waiting until the Norwegian had turned away for a second to replace the package in the cupboards, Eiríkur darted forward and stole the mug, gulping down a sizable portion of it before he could react, causing Lukas to glare at him and say, "Eiríkur…"

"Please, like you haven't had at least three cups already," the Icelander rolled his eyes, gripping the cup and moving out of reach. "Mind telling me why you locked Mikkel and Berwald outside?"

Lukas stopped short, hand reaching up to grab the package again. "You called him Berwald," he said, looking over at his brother.

Eiríkur blinked, surprised. Setting down his mug, he said, "Umm… Yes?"

All the Norwegian did was smile a bit before turning his attention to the cup he was making. "They need to sort out their issues, and I would rather not take the chance that they could get violent."

"You actually think that that will happen?"

Lukas shook his head. "No, but I would rather them not be inside, just in case I am wrong." Taking his mug and sitting across from his brother, he changed the subject and asked, "Do you know where Timo went? I have not seen him the past two days."

"He's been…" Eiríkur started, but frowned when he realized that he didn't know either. "Okay, I was in my room most of the time the other day, but I didn't see him at all yesterday either…"

* * *

It took five minutes and thirty-nine seconds for Mikkel to finally realize that Lukas would not open the door anytime soon. Berwald had realized it would be pointless to try about thirty seconds in and had sat down on the ground, mentally trying to think of a way to get back at the Norwegian that wouldn't start a cycle of revenge that said man would eventually win.

He looked back at the Dane when he slammed his head on the door and left it there for a while. Finally, Mikkel looked back and asked, "So, since he's not going to let us back in, do you want to do this the Germanic way?"

Berwald thought about it. On one hand, it did help a lot. On the other, it could turn out like that one time in Zurich where everyone knew what had happened but both Vash and Gilbert refused to talk about. Then again, Lukas wouldn't give them enough of it to let that happen, so the Swede just nodded.

Once again, Mikkel knocked on the door. "Hey, Lukas? Can you give us some beer? I promise that we won't get drunk."

After a minute, they heard Lukas yell, "Ett minutt."

True to his word, the nearest window opened and the Norwegian threw four bottles of beer outside before closing it again, causing Mikkel to rush over there and check to make sure none of them had cracked. Assured that none of the liquid had escaped, he sighed in relief as Berwald asked, "What the heck, Norge?"

"I was not opening the door or giving either of you the opportunity to climb through the window," came the reply. "I will be back in a couple hours to check on you."

Mikkel huffed as he sat down next to his brother, handing him two of the bottles. "How dare he treat precious beer like that."

"No appreciation at all," Berwald agreed.

They sat in silence until both of them had drunk half of their respective bottles. Finally, Mikkel asked, "Remember that reunion where we agreed that we wouldn't ever admit to liking any other type of alcohol but beer?"

Wondering where he was going with this, Berwald nodded. "If I remember correctly, it was Gilbert and Aneta that decided that."

"Yeah, they're the craziest ones about anything involving beer. Which is scary because I will fully admit I would probably have died of alcohol poisoning centuries ago if I was human."

"You would have."

"You aren't supposed to agree with me," he whined.

Berwald smirked, but it faded after a moment. Deciding for once to take a chance, he asked, "Why did you bring that up?"

Mikkel looked down at his beer bottle, biting his lip. "It's just… Despite everything, we still get along with our other siblings, right?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "Why… why can't we?"

The Swede was silent. He just didn't know what to say, and for once he actually believed that it wasn't just his inability to say what he wanted to. He finally had to settle for the completely inadequate "I don't know…"

"I'm sorry…"

Berwald stared at his brother, having almost missed what he said. "What?" he asked, not sure he had heard him correctly.

"For everything I've done," Mikkel elaborated, a bitter smile forced on his face. "I mean... I might not have been able to stop my bosses, but I could've at least have not acted the way I did..."

"Aren't the only one," Berwald muttered. "Both done regrettable things."

"Yeah, but... Jeg hader dig ikke for det..."

It took a moment for the Swede to realize what he had said, but he immediately turned to the Dane and stared at him in complete and utter shock. "Vad," he demanded in a completely flat voice. Instead of answering, his brother averted his eyes, but not before he was able to catch the slight fear in them.

Berwald barely kept himself from cursing himself. Of course his unfortunately terrifying face would get in the way. Taking a deep breath and attempting to soften his expression, he said, "I don't hate you."

Mikkel scoffed. "Don't give me that crap. There's no possible way you don't after everything I've done."

"It's the truth," the tall nation muttered.

"And how many scars do you have because of me?"

"Ones that I've returned twofold," he countered. He sighed. "Neither of us were right. All we did was make England and France look like best friends."

Mikkel gave a bitter laugh. "That's the truth. Don't know why Lukas didn't try to knock sense into us."

_I think he did... We were just too stupid to realize he was_ _trying to... _Berwald realized, remembering a few instances over the centuries, causing him to feel even more guilty about everything that had transpired. If it had been the two of them affected, it wouldn't have been _quite_ as bad, but they had dragged Timo, Lukas, Eiríkur, and the others into their mess with them, and none of them had done anything to deserve it.

"I hate myself," Mikkel suddenly spoke. "I... If I hadn't tried to keep everyone together... Maybe we wouldn't be here..."

"My fault too," Berwald said, placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Shouldn't have left the way I did, no matter how mad I was."

Hesitating a bit so he could word his request correctly, he asked, "Won't be easy, but... maybe we can start again. Try to have a relationship."

He was completely blindsided by the hug Mikkel gave him.

As he awkwardly returned it, he idly wondered why the two oldest Germanics were so affectionate. Germania hadn't been the most affectionate father from what he could remember, and Scandinavia was most likely the reason why Lukas was always closed off and guarded.

Mikkel finally released him after a minute, and Berwald pretended not to notice the fact he rubbed his eyes a bit before saying, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes, bror."

Berwald smiled, and not the kind that made you want to run away in terror.

* * *

Lukas actually smiled when he saw the two of them.

Shifting the supplies he had gotten from Longyearbyen in his arms, he said in relief, "Takk, Skalði."

"What are you talking about?" Eiríkur asked from behind him.

Instead of answering, the Norwegian nodded towards the two Germanics asleep on the ground next to each other with small smiles on their faces.

"They are the two that need to overcome their differences the most," he said softly.

"Are you sure? You're the one that got caught in the crossfire."

"I am. However, while I hope that one day I will be able to consider them my brothers again, they're the two related to each other by blood."

Eiríkur was silent for a minute, before changing the subject and asking, "Should we drag them inside?"

"If they do not wake up on their own in a few minutes, yes. For now, i believe it will be fine."

* * *

**Tra****nslations: **

**Ett minutt (Norwegian) - one minute (...I think...)**

**Jeg hater ikke dig for det (Danish) - I don't hate you for it **

**Takk Skalði**** (Norwegian) - Thank you Skalði (a Norse goddess of winter and skiing) **

**Bror- Brother in Danish and Norwegian (and possibly Swedish; the translator came up with that and another option)**

**If you guys didn't get what I meant ****by "The Germanic way", it's when they get tons of beer and talk about their problems. **

**I'm really sorry about the late update, especially considering how I wanted to get done with this ****by May. Obviously that didn't ****work out.**

**Anyway, long story short, my computer somehow got a virus that won't let me access anything that requires the internet. I ended up just putting what I had finished of this chapter on a flash drive, uploading it on another computer, and finishing it on my phone. Please don't get mad at me if you're ****waiting for a while. I will get a new one up as soon as possible.**

** So, this wasn't actually my original plan. However, I realized that there was no possible way that Mikkel and Berwald would get over their issues so quickly and that it was more important for them to at least start to. The bad news (for me at least) is that I now have ideas for another fic based on this. As if I didn't have enough ideas already...**

** On another note, anyone want to guess where Timo is? And completely unrelated, but does anyone know how to say "The Germanic Family" or some related phrase in German?**


	7. Dag Seks

**Guess who finally got a new computer?**

**Anyway, any other notes can wait until the end.**

**Dag Seks**

Eiríkur stared at the two idiots still passed out on the floor, then at the clock on the wall. "Are they ever going to wake up?" he asked.

"Jeg kjenner ikke, Eiríkur," Lukas muttered into his coffee, still not completely awake.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's coffee addiction (though he was being a hypocrite), the Icelander switched to speaking Norwegian to complain. "I mean, we dragged them in the middle of the afternoon, and we weren't exactly quiet while doing it. How are they still asleep?"

"I honestly could not care less," the Norwegian said, finishing off his drink. "What they choose to do is their own business. As long as they do not attempt to harm either of us, I do not care."

"I don't really care either. I just figured that Berwald probably knew where Timo ran off to," Eiríkur clarified. Lukas just shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Mikkel groaned loudly, causing Berwald to unconsciously kick his brother in the thigh, fully waking the Dane up. "Berry!" he yelled, shooting up and clutching his leg. "What the heck was that for?"

The Swede didn't answer and just rolled over onto his stomach.

"Meanie," Mikkel whined, standing up and stretching before noticing the two other Nordics sitting at the table. "Oh, Hej guys! How long have you been awake?"

"Are you talking about actually awake or 'I got out of bed because coffee is life' awake?" Eiríkur asked, causing Lukas to shoot a glare at him.

"You have no right to talk," the Norwegian said. "You are just as bad as me."

"So you admit you have a problem?"

"Do you admit you do?"

"I'm not the one that said 'I can't feel' instead of 'I don't know'."

Butting into their conversation, Mikkel asked, "Hey, can I have a beer?"

"Nei," both siblings answered, causing the Dane to pout.

"Come on, please?"

"Do you expect me to change my mind?" Lukas asked.

"Well... no... but a guy can hope, right? Anyway, is there anything but coffee? You guys have kind of turned me off from that stuff."

The glares aimed at him by the two brothers made the Dane cower behind the newly awake Swede. "Berry! Save me from the crazy people!"

"Don't call me that," Berwald muttered. "What'd he do?"

"He said he didn't want coffee," Lukas said.

Berwald just facepalmed and walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup and taking a sip before spitting it out. "Anything in this?"

"Of course not," Eiríkur said, offended that he had thought differently. "By the way, where's Timo?"

"Sniping at polar bears," the Swede said, putting tons of sugar into his coffee and making both the Icelander and Norwegian wonder how he could stand to drink it that way.

Lukas sighed in aggravation. "Great. Now I will have to explain why tons of polar bears are now dead from gunshots," he muttered.

"It might not be that bad," Mikkel said.

The other three stared at him like he was an idiot. "Winter War," Berwald flatly stated. That got the Dane to shut up.

After a few minute's silence, the Dane asked, "Hey, you guys want to play a game?"

* * *

An hour later

Timo walked in the front door, smiling and whistling after dropping the sniper rifle back in Lukas' shed of paranoia, or what he decided to call the Norwegian's weapon shed. "Moi!" he exclaimed, though he stopped short upon walking into the living room.

Mikkel was sprawled out and pouting on the couch in only his boxers. The other three Nordics were sitting at the table, Lukas and Berwald with cards in their hands. Berwald was only in an undershirt, boxers, and socks, while Lukas was fully dressed, though without his usual cross hairpin holding his bangs back.

"Umm... What happened?" the Finn asked, confused.

"Lukas is cheating at strip poker!" Mikkel declared.

"It is not my fault that you completely fail at keeping your expression blank," the Norwegian said absently. "Timo, you are paying for the ridiculous amount of bullets you no doubt used and for the food and alcohol you took with you. Also, any damages are your fault."

Timo shrugged. "Fair enough."

The two Scandinavians still playing set down their cards. Berwald took one look at Lukas' hand and stated, "I'm done. Can't lose any more money."

Lukas smirked and started to count his winnings.

"You guys suck at this game," Eiríkur stated, finally speaking up.

Mikkel suddenly lunged for the huge pile of cash in front of his neighbor, causing Lukas to punch him in the face and gather his money in a bag. "Good game, Berwald," he said as he walked back into his room. Berwald nodded as he began to drag his unconscious brother off, leaving the Finn and Icelander alone.

"Hey, did they sort out their differences?" Timo asked.

"Já, Þakka Thor," Eiríkur said in relief. "There's still some tension between them, especially with Mikkel and Berwald, but they're not going to try to kill each other any time soon."

"That's good!" Timo smiled. "I'm happy for them! They really needed to start being friends again."

"Yeah," the Icelander softly said, "they did."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Jeg kjenner ikke (Norwegian) - I can't feel (I don't know is 'Jeg vet ikke', if you're wondering)**

**Hej (Danish) - Hi**

**Moi (Finnish) - Hi**

**Já, Þakka Thor (Icelandic) - Yes, Thank Thor**

**Sorry again for the late update, and for how short this chapter is. I honestly could not decide what to do with this chapter.**

**If you're wondering why Timo took off, it's very simple: he did not want to deal with their crap. Plus I realized I had kind of forgotten about him. I'm sorry Timo! I didn't mean it!**

**Anyway, I have good news: there will be a semi-sequel to this. I ended up combining my idea of Mikkel and Berwald continuing to fix their relationship with another idea I had about Germany's many issues during this time period and added an annoyed Switzerland. Hopefully it will turn out good.**

**Anyway, Takk, Þakka þér, Tack, Tak, Kiitos, or Thank you for reading.**


	8. Dag Sju

**I made a mistake last chapter. "I don't know" in Norwegian is apparently "Jeg vet ikke". "Jeg kjenner ikke" means "I can't feel". The course I'm taking said that "Å kjenne" meant "to know/feel" and I assumed that was correct. Sorry about that, and thank you to the person that pointed it out.**

**However, I realized that my mistake was unintentionally funny, especially since Lukas was still mostly asleep at that point, and went back and made it so it made sense in the chapter. I fixed the translation at the bottom so others don't get the wrong idea, though.**

**If you're wondering about the late update, I was on vacation in Washington DC. I was too busy attempting to murder my feet by walking and didn't have the energy or will to write, sorry.**

**Oh, and "sju" is more or less pronounced like "shoe" or "shoo".**

* * *

**Sammen Sju**

"Please?"

"Nei."

"Please?"

"_Nei."_

"Please?"

"Um, Mikkel, I think Lukas is going to hit you if you don't stop..."

"Ple- OW!"

_I already regret leaving my room... _Eiríkur thought as he walked in at the perfect time to see his brother smack Mikkel so violently he fell off the sofa. Deciding to leave the Dane groaning on the floor, he took a seat next to the Norwegian.

"So, what did he do this time?" the Icelander asked, not really caring.

"Puster," Lukas said, returning his attention to his book.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Mikkel whined.

The Norwegian paused, looking at the Dane. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"He wants to help Berwald cook," Timo interjected before Mikkel could say anything else.

"Mikkel, you gave me food poisoning the last time you tried to cook," Eiríkur pointed out. "I would rather not have to deal with your body after Lukas is done with it."

"You gave _min lillebror _food poisoning?" Lukas hissed, slamming his book shut and glaring at the Dane.

Mikkel nervously laughed at the ominous blue aura surrounding his neighbor. "Well, he was hungry, and I _might _have been drinking... please don't kill me..."

"_Jeg _vil ikke..." the extremely overprotective brother began, causing Mikkel to look relieved for a split second before he raised a hand, "...Men Troll skal."

Berwald stuck his head out of the kitchen door just in time to see his brother run screaming like a little girl from the cabin while being chased by a troll. "Not going to ask," the Swede stated. "Help me set the table, my wife."

"I'm not a girl!" Timo protested yet again as he followed Berwald into the kitchen.

"Was that really necessary?" Eiríkur asked.

"What?"

"Summoning a troll to chase him around. It was a couple decades ago, and it really didn't do any lasting damage."

"Even if it did not, it was still something that he did to you," Lukas said. "Wait. It happened a couple decades ago?"

Recognizing the unspoken question, Eiríkur rolled his eyes and said, "You were in Antarctica, freezing to death- which is an amazing accomplishment now that I think about it; some of your land is in the Arctic Circle, after all- and faking pictures of penguins when it happened. You weren't in any shape to help me."

"Those pictures were real," Lukas said, though the Icelander could hear the slight relief in his voice.

"Did you think I wouldn't tell you if I was sick?" the younger nation asked. "You're annoying, but I'd rather have you around than Mikkel or any of the others." He stopped there, not wanting to say anything more when one of the other three could come in at any moment.

His older brother seemed to understand, though, if the smile he gave him was any indication.

* * *

After dinner Mikkel started pestering his friends to play a game.

"What game?" Berwald asked, not about to sign up for something his brother suggested without knowing what it was first, a sentiment that Lukas agreed with wholeheartedly.

They both remembered the winter of 859, after all.

"Truth or Dare!" the Dane beamed.

Lukas facepalmed. "Idiot..."

"Not actually a bad idea," Berwald muttered.

"Yeah! This is going to be fun!" Timo enthusiastically said.

"Nei, það er ekki..." Eiríkur said, alarmed.

"Three against two! Truth or dare it is!"

The two brothers could only look at each other helplessly as they got up to get some alcohol.

"It's July, right?" Mikkel asked after they had come back and he had taken a long drink of his beer.

"Congratulations, you know the months of the year," Lukas deadpanned as he took a sip, realizing that he would need the alcohol if he was going to be forced to play this game.

"So, that means Timo's birthday is next, so he gets to make Berry do or say something completely embarrassing!"

"Shut up."

"Ok! Go Timo!" Mikkel beamed, ignoring his brother.

"Truth or Dare?"

Berwald looked at his beer for a moment, seemingly contemplating on which option would be better. "Truth," he said finally.

"Um... So, Berwald, did you leave Hanatamago outside last week?"

The Swede shifted uncomfortably, giving the Finn his answer. "How could you!" he screamed.

"He peed inside again," the Swede defended himself.

"He hasn't done that for decades!"

"Settle your issues on your own time," Lukas demanded. "None of us care."

"Who's Hanatamago?" Eiríkur asked, confused.

"Our dog," Berwald muttered.

"He's the personification of the Åland Islands!"

The other four Nordics just stared at the Dane. After a moment, Lukas smacked him on the head before turning to Berwald and saying, "It is your turn. Do not make Eiríkur do something I would not like."

Eiríkur groaned. "Shut up Lukas. Just shut up," he muttered. He sighed, then looked directly at his brother, daring him to challenge him as he said, "I pick dare."

Berwald leaned forward, contemplating. "Sit on your brother's lap the rest of the night. Yes, the usual punishment for not doing it is in effect."

The Icelander turned bright red, muttered, "Ég hata þig," and sat down on his smirking brother's lap, fuming as the Norwegian hugged him from behind.

"You two are so cute!" Timo squealed.

"Sh-shut up!" Eiríkur yelled. "Fine, Lukas, truth or dare?"

"Truth, lillebror," Lukas said contently.

He heard the Icelander mutter something he didn't quite catch before asking, "Did you get your government to annex Jan Mayen because you were going through a mid life crisis or whatever the equivalent is for us?"

Mikkel burst out laughing, though that soon turned to pain when Lukas kicked him in the back, causing him to spill his beer all over the carpet. "Go clean that up," the Norwegian demanded, glaring at the Dane until he got up and started to clean. "No, I did not have anything to do with annexing that island. I was as surprised as you no doubt were when I was told they had decided to do that. Now, Mikkel: truth or dare?"

Mikkel suddenly blanched, face as white as a ghost as he realized he hadn't thought his seating choice through. "Can I switch seats with someone?" he begged.

"Nei. Now pick one."

What next came out of the Dane's mouth would cause every mother of a small child in the world to unite and brutally murder him, though three of the other four Nordics couldn't really blame him.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Puster (Norwegian) - breathe**

**Jeg vil ikke... men Troll skal (Norwegian) - I will not... but Troll shall**

**Nei, það er ekki... (Icelandic) - No, it is not...**

**Ég hata þig (Icelandic) - I hate you**

**Lukas is so mean to Mikkel. Though they would probably think something was horribly wrong if he was being extremely nice and accommodating to him (or anyone but** **Eiríkur, if you think about it...), so it's a bit of a trade off.**

**For those of you that do not know what Jan Mayen is, I was nice and copied what I wrote in Ég Er Hér for you.**

**"Jan Mayen- a small island about 370 miles/600 kilometers north of Iceland under the control of Norway. It was annexed in the 1920s and officially made a part of the Kingdom of Norway in 1930. According to Wikipedia, it has 18 people living on it."**

**The comment about Hanatamago being the personification of the Åland Islands was from a headcanon I saw once. The reason why I don't believe it is because I had the idea that Berwald kept him after the Finnish War before giving him back to Timo sometime between the World Wars, and the islands would be under Finnish control, not Swedish.**

**Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. The epilogue will be pretty short and should be up soon.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Berwald blearily opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling while attempting to remember just what happened last night.

He hesitantly sat up, sighing in relief upon realizing that he didn't have a massive hangover, just a minuscule one. That meant that he had only gotten a little tipsy.

The first thing he saw while looking around was Timo cuddling several bottles of vodka, a huge smile on his face. Wishing that he was surprised that the Finn was unconsciously doing that, he turned his eyes to the two brothers cuddling on the couch. The Swede's eyes widened as he saw an extremely rare sight.

Lukas was _smiling _as he hugged his younger brother. An actual, real, smile. And he thought he could see Eiríkur smiling too, but he couldn't be sure since the Icelander's face was mostly buried in the Norwegian's chest.

Tearing his eyes away from the adorable sight and wishing that he owned a camera because the other two wouldn't believe him, he finally noticed that a certain Dane was missing. He was concerned for a moment before remembering the dares Lukas had given him. Sighing at both Lukas for having a horrible sadistic streak and Mikkel for being stupid enough to sit next to him, he went into his brother's room and grabbed a random shirt and pair of pants before heading outside, making sure to open and close it as silently as possible because he really didn't want to deal with Lukas and Eiríkur's need for caffeine this morning.

As he suspected, there was a ladder propped up against the wall and loud moaning coming from the roof. Berwald sighed and climbed up the ladder to find the Dane still dressed in drag after Lukas' second-to-last dare. He took a moment to wonder why Mikkel hadn't ripped it off the moment he got outside then remembered that he'd just be in underwear if he did. Standing over his (for some reason known only to whatever higher being there was) older brother, Berwald looked down before nudging him with his foot, causing the Dane to groan before rolling up and blinking up at him.

"Oh... Hej, bror..." Mikkel slurred. "What's going on? Why is it so bright?"

"'Cause you were an idiot and sat next to Lukas," Berwald stated, throwing the clothes he had gotten at him. "Get out of that dress."

"Dude, didn't know you were into incest," Mikkel muttered as he stripped down to his boxers, ignoring the frosty glare the Swede gave him.

Just after he had pulled on the shirt, they heard something crash in the kitchen and someone yell some... interesting words in Icelandic, followed by some equally interesting Finnish and Norwegian.

"...I'm going to stay out here for now," Mikkel stated. Berwald nodded in agreement.

They sat on the edge of the roof in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. While they had agreed to try and get along and act like siblings again, they both knew that it wouldn't be simple, no matter how much they wanted it to be.

Finally, Mikkel asked, "You doing anything in the next couple of months?"

"Why?"

"Well... before Gil was... you know... dragged away..."

Berwald winced a bit. He may never have been the closest to the eldest Germanic- that would be Mikkel and Ludwig- but he still hated that memory.

"...Well... he asked me to look after Ludwig. He wanted to make sure he was going to be okay, you know?"

"Is he okay?"

"Nope," the Dane said glumly. "I'm worried about him. Heck, _Vash _was visibly worried about him."

The Swede muttered something under his breath. If the ever neutral nation actually _showed _emotion... Things were far worse than he had thought. "Can I come with you next time you visit?"

Mikkel looked relieved. "I was hoping you'd agree," he said. "When do you want to?"

Berwald shrugged. "Anytime."

"How about we go when we get back to Bergen? We'll hopefully find a ship heading back to my place and we can pick up my car and go."

"'Kay."

"Great!" Mikkel yelled. "This'll be great! Well, not seeing Luddy all depressed and stuff. I mean, I want to punch all of the allies at times. Well, not America- he actually seems to want to help him, and maybe not China, 'cause I think he didn't have anything to do with him, but England and France..."

Berwald watched the Dane ramble and wondered what he had volunteered for. Going on a road trip with the excitable Dane? It would be a miracle if he was able to keep himself from killing his brother.

Then again... he would have to spend time with him if he wanted to fix their relationship. Might as well start now.

* * *

"To be honest, I was not expecting anything to come out of this," Lukas remarked as he and Eiríkur watched Mikkel, Berwald, and Timo drag their things out of their rooms, cups of coffee in their hands.

"I'm happy things did, though!" Mikkel said. "Though I'm not happy about those dares you gave me yesterday. Why are you so mean to me?"

Eiríkur rolled his eyes. "He's mean to everyone," he pointed out.

"He's nice to you!"

"That would be because he is my younger brother," Lukas said, sipping his coffee. "You do not have that excuse."

"But I'm the oldest!"

"Physically. Mentally you are younger than a fetus."

"What's a fetus?"

The Norwegian sighed and muttered, "Go look it up."

"Anyway, this was fun!" Timo cut in, beaming. "Let's do it again sometime! Wanna meet at my place for Christmas?"

Mikkel shook his head. "I have plans," he said glumly. He perked up a bit as another thought came to him. "I'll be back by New Years, though! Wanna meet at my- one of your guy's places then?"

"That'd be great! Ber, Lukas, one of you guys want to host? It'd be easier for him to get to your land than mine or Icy's."

Eiríkur groaned in aggravation. "Quit calling me that!"

"My house is getting renovated," Berwald muttered.

Lukas sighed. "Fine. But get arrested again and I am banning you from the Olympic Games."

"We'll be good!" Mikkel assured him. "Anyway... I guess this is goodbye."

Surprisingly, Lukas shook his head and quietly said, "For nå. Men... vi vil være sammen igjen snart. Jeg lover dere."

It took a moment for them to translate what he said, but they all smiled and tackled the Norwegian in a hug, causing protests from both the Norwegian and his younger brother that had been unfortunate enough to get dragged into it.

All of them were smiling, though, happy they were on the way to being a family again.

* * *

**Translations:**

**For nå. Men... vi vil være sammen igjen snart. Jeg lover dere. (Norwegian) - For now. But... we will be together again soon. I promise you (guys).**

**I can't believe I managed to finish this... At times it felt like I wouldn't...**

**Anyway, for those of you that were wondering what Lukas dared Mikkel to do: It started with Mikkel (shockingly) playing it safe and picking it truth. Three rounds, several bottles of beer, and massive embarrassment later, he picked dare. Long story short, he ended up in drag and was dared to sleep outside and not freeze to death. You decide if Lukas was drunk or if he was just being sadistic when he did that.**

**Anyway, the sequel involving Mikkel, Berwald, and Ludwig's issues and an annoyed Switzerland will be titled _Bewegung Auf, _or _Moving On. _Please tell me if I got that translation wrong.**

**Anyway, Takk for leser! (Thank you for reading!)**


End file.
